mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Brooklynka/Kryształowe Królestwo
Kryształowe Królestwo — pierwszy, dwuczęściowy odcinek trzeciego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty trzeci i pięćdziesiąty czwarty ogółem. Gdy na Arktycznej Północy Equestrii powróciło po tysiącu latach Kryształowe Królestwo, Księżniczka Celestia powierzyła Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom misję obrony królestwa przed Królem Sombrą, byłego tyrana imperium, który rzucił na nie przekleństwo. Jedynym ratunkiem dla królestwa, było jedynie Kryształowe Serce, które król ukrył gdzieś w królestwie, więc Twilight i Spike wyruszyli na poszukiwania magicznego artefaktu. Fabuła (Część 1) 'Powrót tyrana' Odcinek rozpoczyna się w królewskim zamku, w Canterlocie. Księżniczka Celestia zajmuje się jakimiś dokumentami w obecności Raven, kiedy do sali z przerażeniem wpada jeden ze strażników i informuje o wieściach z północy Equestrii. Księżniczka pyta go o co chodzi, na co ten odpowiada, że Król Sombra powrócił. Władczyni wygląda na zaniepokojoną i zwraca się do innego strażnika, aby wezwał Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. Następnie zaczyna pisać list do Twilight Sparkle z prośbą przyjazdu do Canterlotu. '"Tylko" test' thumb|left| Tymczasem w bibliotece, Twilight z wyraźnym zestresowaniem przygotowuje się na test Księżniczki Celestii, który ma przenieść ją na wyższy etap studiów. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash obserwują sprzed wejścia jej krzątaninę. Jednorożec prosi Spike'a, aby ją przepytał z całej jej wiedzy. Smok każe jej się opanować, gdyż, jak twierdzi, jest to tylko test. Fioletowa klacz jest wyraźnie wzburzona słowami swojego przyjaciela. Krzyczy: Spike szybko wkłada na siebie poduszki, a na głowę hełm, po czym ostrożnie odpowiada, że tak. Twilight z wściekłości włącza róg. Applejack mówi, że jak na nią, to przyjęła to wcale nie najgorzej, jednak po chwili Twilight wysadza bibliotekę w powietrze. thumb|Bądź spokojna, siostro. W zamku, Księżniczka Celestia oraz Księżniczka Luna stoją pod witrażem ukazującym Cadance z mężem, którzy pokonują armię Podmieńców. Luna pyta czy jej siostra nie chciałaby, aby ona też pojechała do Kryształowego Królestwa, na co Celestia odpowiada, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, gdyż Cadance i Shining Armor już tam są, a inni dołączą wkrótce. Władczyni nocy twierdzi jednak, że magia królestwa jest tak potężna, iż nie można ryzykować, bo mogłoby znowu upaść. Księżniczka Celestia odpowiada, że zadanie powiedzie się Twilight i dzięki temu obie będą mieć pewność, że jest gotowa.Zapewne chodzi tutaj o zostanie przez Twilight Sparkle czwartą księżniczką Equestrii. Nagle słychać chrząknięcie fioletowej klaczy, która stoi w drzwiach do komnaty z torbami pełnymi zwojów, piór i książek. Luna kieruje się w stronę wyjścia, Celestia prosi ją jeszcze o zaufanie. Twilight Sparkle idzie w stronę swojej mentorki mijając Lunę i pyta Księżniczkę Celestię czy zrobi test. Pokazuje zawartość swoich toreb, które wysypują się na ziemię, a zwój pergaminu rozwija się na całą długość korytarza. Fioletowa jednorożec przeprasza i z wyszczerzonymi zębami zaczyna zwijać zwój. Władczyni dnia odpowiada wkładając rzeczy swojej uczennicy do toreb, że ma inny sprawdzian związany z Kryształowym Królestwem. Twilight wpada w panikę, zaczyna kartkować swoje księgi, tłumacząc, że naprawdę się uczyła, ale w książkach nie było nawet słowa o królestwie. Celestia ze spokojem mówi, że wie o tym, ponieważ mało kto pamięta o jego istnieniu i nawet ona ma małą wiedzę. Sięga po kryształ stojący na postumencie, po czym kładąc go na podłodze obok Twilight, wyczarowuje małą makietę Kryształowego Królestwa. Władczyni dnia opowiada, że przed wiekami okrutny jednorożec, Król Sombra, podbił królestwo. thumb|left|Tyrania Sombry W tym momencie makieta zaczyna się zmieniać: kolorystyka staje się zimna, kryształy przybierają czarną barwę, a niebo brązową. Pojawia się retrospekcja, w której Sombra stojąc na balkonie swojego zamku, zmusza mieszkańców do niewolniczej pracy. Księżniczka mówi, że razem z siotrą go pokonała i zesłała na mroźną północ, jednak tyran zdążył rzucić klątwe na królestwo, w wyniku której zniknęło - makieta również znika z podłogi. Na koniec Celestia tłumaczy, że jeśli w Kryształowym Królestwie zapanuje nadzieja i miłość, skorzysta na tym cała Equestria (to mówiąc podnosi kryształ do góry, który odbijając światło witraży, tworzy piękną tęczę), jeżeli jednak zwyciężą strach i nienawiść, pojawi się problem - Księżniczka za pomocą czarnej magii przekształca kryształ na czarny, który rzuca mroczny cień na podłogę i tworzy trzy inne czarne kryształy wyrastające z podłogi. Celestia wzlatuje w górę i niszczy je, po czym opada na podłogę i prosi Twilight o pomoc w uratowaniu Kryształowego Królestwa. Tłumaczy, że będzie to test, który przeniesie ją na wyższy etap studiów oraz, iż ma pewność, że Twilight go zda. Fioletowa klacz pyta od czego zacząć, na co jej mentorka odpowiada by dołączła do Księżniczki Cadance i Shining Armora. Uczennica dziwi się, że jej brat również uczestniczy w misji; Celestia mówi, iż będą także jej przyjaciele, po czym obie kierują się w stronę drzwi. Stoi przy nich Luna chłodno spoglądając na Twilight, która ma pewne wątpliwości co do testu - twierdzi, że może go nie zdać. Pani dnia jednak bardzo w nią wierzy i odpędza od niej tę myśl. Później jeszcze mówi do Twilight, że tylko ona sama może pomóc swojemu bratu i szwagierce uratować Kryształowe Królestwo. Każe jej iść, gdyż pozostało mało czasu i zamyka drzwi, natomiast jej uczennica opuszcza zamek. 'Przyjazd do królestwa' 'Kryształowe Królestwo' 'Z tej kroniki my kucyki wyczytamy to' 'Jarmark i problem' Fabuła (Część 2) 'Zabawianie Kryształowych Kucyków' 'Gdzie jest serce?' 'Drzwi koszmarów' 'Kryształowe Serce' 'Ratunek' 'Wątpliwości swe odrzuć precz' Ciekawostki *Podczas rozmowy z Luną, Księżniczka Celestia mówi, że Twilight "będzie gotowa" gdy zda jej test. Możliwe, że już wtedy Księżniczki miały wobec niej plany - o jej przemianie w księżniczkę. *Księżniczka Cadance miała taką samą fryzurę (chodzi o formę kryształowego kucyka) co w odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie część 2". *Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Mane 6 wracają pociągiem do Ponyville, Księżniczka Luna trzyma książkę Star Swirl'a Brodatego, którą otrzyma pocztą Twilight Sparkle w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". *W momencie, gdy Cadance zniszczyła fałszywe kryształowe serce, widać było, że jej znaczek zaświecił się kolorem aury jej rogu, czyli błękitem. Galeria Zobacz również * The Failure Song * The Ballad of the Crystal Empire * Kryształowe Serce * Kryształowe Królestwo * Kryształowe kucyki